


【千凯】Pulp Fiction

by RiverReeseLynn



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn





	【千凯】Pulp Fiction

人很多，一下车闪光灯就争先恐后挤到瞳孔里，你得在极端紧张的时间内调整出一个完美的微笑。刚开始你会恐惧，但适应性让你逐渐养成闪光灯绽放同时做好表情的习惯。  
易烊千玺刚开始有些胆怯。不像我，他学这类花里胡哨的东西慢的多。  
他有点傻乎乎的，这个弟弟。或者说我刚开始是这么认为的。  
时间证明，除了微笑他几乎一切都比我学得快。  
他可真优秀，我带他出去时，别人会比较我们两个。也许包括他在内，所有人都觉得我会嫉妒他。但是我挺满足，我为他骄傲。总有女生想找他，我会拿这些事情打趣，但是我真开心，开心得想告昭天下——这是我的男孩。  
我结束红毯进入会场后他在指定区域内一个人待着。他很显眼，灯光从穹顶流泻下来，他下颌角线条冷峻，颧骨凸显出来，有几个人试图和他沟通，但被经纪人挡住。  
我笑起来。让他过来绝对是这个月最正确的决定之一。  
我们从后门提前出来时正下着小雨。坐上他的那辆城市越野，我们一路开到远郊的别墅区。  
晚间的酒精让我燥热，窗外开始下雨，我开出点缝隙，凉意让我清醒又亢奋。  
我回头看他，他一如既往地寡言。  
开到车库时我准备下车，他拉住我，面目冷酷。这幅表情让我战栗了一下。  
因为毫无征兆而显得尤其滑稽，我想扯出来手腕但他抓得太牢。  
他问我，你觉得你拥有我对吗。  
我下意识否认了。此刻羞耻多过惊恐，我太害怕他直接告诉我他不属于我。  
结果他钳着我的下巴拖过去，然后十分坦然地笑起来，别拿我炫耀，别跟我纠缠。  
他最终把我抱到后座，他在那里指奸我。  
他衣冠楚楚，撑在我上方。双腿卡着我，让我几乎无法动弹。  
他指头慢慢划着图线，我要吻他时他把我的头按下去，问我他在写什么。  
我不知道，我哪能知道他在写什么。  
我快哭了，他用手就快把我操哭了。  
然后他告诉我是他的名字。他说我是他的所有物，他想怎么样就怎么样，但是我只能是他的。  
易烊千玺真的变了，我原来的乖弟弟消失了。  
他把我拉到高潮的边缘，要我卑劣地求他，要我承认我只单方面地属于他。  
我不干，这事我不可能妥协。  
结果他不动我了，他居高临下地看着我。  
他问我，我有点好奇，你现在不靠后面还能高潮么？


End file.
